


Eat Me Out While I'm Watchin' Anime

by ghostofcalum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum
Summary: Kageyama is determined to get his boyfriend's attention away from anime.“What’s wrong, baby, show not doing it for you, tonight?” Kageyama asks him, clicking his tongue at the end in disapproval at the show not being able to entertain his boyfriend like usual, knowing fully well he's to blame for it.Hinata doesn’t reply and Kageyama knows it’s because he’s probably trying to suppress his whines.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 576





	Eat Me Out While I'm Watchin' Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you all enjoy this! I got this idea from the song "Girls in The Hood." Also, minor Naruto spoilers that they mention here and there in this. 
> 
> my twitter is @ghostofhinata if you have any requests or just want to say hello!

* * *

It’s a well-known fact that Hinata loves anime, Kageyama knows this, he’s never questioned it even for a second.

How could he not know? When it’s all his boyfriend watches when they’re cuddling together or when there’s a moment of downtime outside of their time being university students.

It’s not that Kageyama doesn’t enjoy watching TV, but anime is something that quickly loses his interest after the second episode Hinata hits play on. But, he tolerates it because he loves Hinata and everything about him, well mostly.

There isn’t a moment when Hinata isn’t talking to him about the latest show he’s discovered and is planning to watch soon or about a scene that’s happened that Kageyama just _has_ to watch.

Kageyama doesn’t mind those moments, not when Hinata’s face lights up with excitement and grins so big his mouth must hurt. He listens and nods in response when his boyfriend asks him if he’s still paying attention. He watches Hinata’s expression as he talks about Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, or whatever else, Kageyama is sure he can’t even tell the shows apart if he tried. 

It’s not a surprise to him when he gets home that night and doesn’t find Hinata in their apartment’s living room, instead, he heads to where he can hear the TV blaring from their bedroom.

He walks down the small hallway and sees Hinata laying down on the bed on his stomach, his elbows propping him up as his hands cradle his face and his legs spread out behind him.

He’s watching Naruto, Kageyama _thinks_ , or something with an intense fight scene that he doesn’t really have an interest in.

“Hey,” Hinata smiles, turning his head towards the door once he hears Kageyama approach the room. “How was your day? Come sit, it’s getting good, it’s the Obito and Kakashi fight!”

Kageyama takes his windbreaker off and tosses it over onto the dresser as he walks towards the bed and sits down beside where Hinata is spread out. His boyfriend has already turned his attention back towards the TV, slowly running his tongue across his top lip as he becomes engrossed in the show again.

Kageyama reaches a hand over to gently run fingers through Hinata’s soft hair as he glances towards the TV, trying to remember which character is who before he quickly accepts defeat that he has no idea what’s going on. “It was good, what did you do while I was out?”

Hinata hums, enjoying the hand in his hair. He begins moving his legs up and down in excitement that Kageyama is finally home and can join him in watching anime. “I did some university homework after class, which, _gwah,_ so boring!”

Kageyama nods as he listens, moving the hand that was in Hinata’s hair down to wrap around the nape of his neck, massaging the area with light pressure. “Did you shower already?”

He knows Hinata already showered since he’s already dressed for bed, wearing pajama shorts and an old tank top. But, he wants to know _all_ about his boyfriend’s day, no matter how boring.

Hinata suddenly gasps, one of his hands shooting forward as he points at the show, “did you see that, Kageyama?! They’re fighting hand to hand just like they did when Kakashi was a Jounin and Obito was a Chuunin, back when Minato was training them, remember that?”

Kageyama doesn’t remember any of that nor did he see any of that but he turns back to the TV to indulge Hinata. “I saw that.”

“Look, it’s showing them fighting back then versus now, _gwah_ , so cool! They’re fighting in Kamui’s dimension.”

Kageyama’s lips break into a small lopsided smile, moving his hand to run down between Hinata’s shoulder blades as he keeps listening. “I thought you read the manga, why are you so surprised this is happening?”

Hinata makes a frustrated sound, playfully smacking Kageyama’s thigh. “Kageyama, it’s still fun to see it animated! _Jeez_! Show some excitement, I thought Obito was your favorite, you frown just like him.”

“I do not!”

“Do too!” Hinata retaliates before he frowns, “Kageyama, you’re not paying attention, you’re going to _miss_ everything.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, “my apologies for not knowing the protocol for anime watching.”

“Don’t worry, I forgive you.”

Kageyama focuses his attention back to his hand that’s tracing shapes in between Hinata’s shoulder blades. The tank top is a little big on him and it allows for Kageyama’s fingers to easily access the skin. It’s warm and soft and everything he loves about his boyfriend. He keeps his nails cut short and neat for many things, one of the main things being able to glide them over Hinata’s back. He makes goosebumps rise and soft laughter escape Hinata when he accidentally tickles him.

It’s a cute sound, one that makes Kageyama melt on the inside.

Then, he’s sliding his spayed hand further down into the tank top and he’s trying to touch every inch of warm skin on Hinata’s back.

Kageyama’s already getting hard from just rubbing Hinata’s skin but he can’t help it, not when his boyfriend is laid out like this.

Hinata, on the other hand, seems unaffected as he watches his show that’s captured his full attention. Here and there, his face will break out into anger or frustration when things in the anime don’t go the way he wants them to happen or bursts of laughter when funny moments appear. It’s not anything new, Hinata’s always strong to resist Kageyama’s approaches when he’s watching something he really enjoys, like meaningless anime.

Kageyama pulls his hand out of Hinata’s tank top and scoots back on the bed, sitting in the middle near Hinata’s ankles.

He lets his eyes look over Hinata’s body, starting with his legs that are still mindlessly swinging.

Hinata’s legs are short and thick, something that Kageyama really loves. It gets him going more than it should.

He moves his eyes up to Hinata’s ass that’s covered in faded blue shorts with a volleyball design all over them. Even through the worn-out material, Kageyama can make out the shape of his ass and how plump and delicious it looks, just waiting for him to reach out and take a bite out of it. Every time Hinata swings one of his legs, it makes his ass jiggle and it does _nothing_ to help the developing boner in Kageyama’s shorts.

Even with how much sex they have and how affectionate Hinata is, his boyfriend does _not_ enjoy distractions from his anime. No matter how much coaxing or how many sweet kisses Kageyama tries to plant on him, it’s a lost cause. He knows that plan will result in utter failure before he even attempts it for the hundredth time. He’s learned his lesson.

“Kageyama, look at Naruto’s sage mode, are you looking?! _Look_ , this mode looks so different than before,” Hinata calls out to him, making sure Kageyama isn’t missing whatever is happening on the screen.

Kageyama then has an amazing idea, truly, he’s a genius. He thinks he’s just thought up the perfect idea that’ll make Hinata break tonight.

He crawls over Hinata’s body, pressing his chest to Hinata’s back so he’s squishing him into the mattress when he drops down. Sure enough, Hinata is instantly protesting, claiming that he just missed an _extremely_ important scene and it’s all Kageyama’s fault and he’s going to have to rewind it.

Kageyama scoffs, pressing his face into Hinata’s soft hair. “Oh, be quiet, idiot, I’m just laying down and getting comfortable so I can watch.”

He props himself up on his forearms so he’s not crushing Hinata who instantly turns his attention back to the anime. He’s sure that Hinata feels his boner pressing into his back from how they’re laying but he doesn’t comment, probably hoping that ignoring Kageyama will deter him. That doesn’t surprise Kageyama because he knows that Hinata doesn’t want to encourage anything that’ll distract him from his anime that he’s sure his boyfriend has seen _so many_ times already. Instead, breathes in the sweet smell of Hinata’s hair that still smells like the shampoo he used when he showered.

Once Hinata’s attention is focused fully on his show, Kageyama lets his fingers slide up and down Hinata’s sides, slowly and indiscreetly beginning to pull his tank top up so he can touch the skin there.

Hinata doesn’t seem to mind the movement so Kageyama takes it as his cue to continue.

He’s gripping Hinata’s waist now, pulling him up against him. It makes Hinata’s ass press into Kageyama’s boner and the sensation is downright amazing.

Kageyama spreads his legs apart and places a knee on each side of Hinata’s thighs, straddling his ass.

Hinata tips his head back to look at Kageyama, looking at him with suspicious eyes. “What are you doing, ‘Yama?”

Kageyama leans down to press his lips onto Hinata’s forehead before he sits back up. “Just trying to get a better view of the TV.”

Hinata doesn’t say anything as he turns back to the show, already sensing that Kageyama is up to something but decides to keep ignoring him and goes back to his evening plans of watching Naruto before bed.

Kageyama slides further down until he’s straddling the back of Hinata’s thighs, providing the perfect view and position for him to grab Hinata’s ass.

He starts by slowly sliding his palms over the bottom of Hinata’s back now that his tank top isn’t in the way. He continues to do that until he starts moving the hands lower, beginning to rub his hands all over Hinata’s ass.

Hinata doesn’t pay it any attention or he’s just pretending not to, at least that’s what Kageyama thinks.

He begins to squeeze each one of Hinata’s ass cheeks firm and slow, letting himself feel the toned muscle there. It all goes straight to his boner that’s pressed against Hinata’s ass from where he’s sat.

He’s determined to get a reaction though so he’s going to have to get cheekier if he’s going to win.

Kageyama grips the waistband of Hinata’s shorts and pulls, essentially giving him a wedgie.

Hinata let out a surprised noise from the action and squirms a little, but continues to ignore Kageyama, not wanting to give in.

The way that Hinata’s shorts are hiked now is making his ass essentially eat the shorts, revealing his cheeks now to Kageyama’s pleasure.

Hinata’s ass is plump and Kageyama can’t resist leaning down to plant a hard bite to the left cheek, smiling in satisfaction when his smaller boyfriend lets out a huff.

Kageyama lands a firm smack on his right cheek, enjoying the red tint it leaves on Hinata’s skin.

He’s kneading Hinata’s ass now.

He places his thumb over Hinata’s hole and begins to press it hard through the shorts, all but grinning like the demon he is when his boyfriend jerks under him. He moves his thumb in circular motions, up and down, and downright pressing it against his hole.

Kageyama keeps thumbing his hole, reaching his free hand out to harshly tangle in Hinata’s hair, pulling his head back so their eyes can meet.

Hinata whimpers and his hands are twisted in the bed.

“What was that, baby?” He taunts, knowing fully why his boyfriend’s façade is crumbling. “Was It something on your show?”

Hinata’s glaring at him with his mouth hanging open. “The ten tails just appeared.”

 _Liar,_ Kageyama thinks.

He releases Hinata’s hair and suddenly, he’s shoving his boyfriend’s shorts down his thighs.

Hinata’s clenching his teeth at that point, not wanting to give in to Kageyama’s stupid teasing.

Kageyama moves then, getting off of Hinata’s thighs and moving down. He lays himself down on his stomach between Hinata’s open thighs, close enough that his boyfriend’s ass is right in his face.

He hooks his arms around Hinata’s thighs to keep him still and reaches his hands up to spread his cheeks. He licks his lips before he’s spitting onto Hinata’s hole, letting his spit begin to coat it.

Kageyama reaches his head forward then, burying himself in between Hinata’s ass.

He leans forward to trace the rim with his tongue, letting his saliva wet the ring of muscle. He's making a mess of spit but he didn’t care, not when Hinata was trying so hard to keep his breathing under control.

Kageyama tightens his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs, bringing him closer to his mouth. His tongue begins to plunge in and out of his hole, slowly at first and faster once he’s pushed it in enough.

Hinata begins to break, arching off the bed towards Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama can _hear_ the sounds his boyfriend is trying so hard to suppress.

Kageyama’s slurping now, making a big show of what he’s doing just so Hinata can hear him, wants him to hear him.

He pulls his tongue out to lap at Hinata’s asshole before he gets an even better idea. He pulls back just enough so he has enough room to blow air towards it, making Hinata all but _thrash_ under him.

“What’s wrong, baby, show not doing it for you, tonight?” Kageyama asks him, clicking his tongue at the end in disapproval at the show not being able to entertain his boyfriend like usual, knowing fully well he's to blame for it.

Hinata doesn’t reply and Kageyama knows it’s because he’s probably trying to suppress his whines.

Kageyama licks a strip up his crack, knowing that it won’t be much longer before Hinata gives in. He slides his mouth over towards the left cheek and licks at it until he presses his teeth in and leaves a bite. He does the same thing on the other side but decides to step it up a notch, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the skin before he begins to suck, hard and wet, leaving a red mark in his wake.

That seems to do it for Hinata who’s trembling almost from all the stimulation he’s receiving. He’s not even attempting to keep the noises down or to stop thrashing his legs in Kageyama’s hold anymore.

“You fight dirty,” Hinata whines, feeling like his heart is about to burst.

“ _Tsk_ , that so?” Kageyama chuckles, releasing one of Hinata’s thighs so he can bring the hand closer to the ring of muscle of his boyfriend’s hole.

He lets his pointer finger begin to circle it, enjoying the slick feel of his own spit covering Hinata’s hole.

Hinata doesn’t get a moment to breathe before the finger is making its way into him, beginning to slowly finger him.

Kageyama is ruthless tonight it seems because he’s adding his middle finger into the mix all while his tongue keeps licking at Hinata’s hole. He’s curling his fingers every time he puts them inside. The repeated action seems to work in his favor because his boyfriend is quickly responding to it.

Hinata’s squirming under him now.

“If you,” he moans, voice airy and desperate, “don’t stop, I—, I’m gonna explode!”

“So do it then,” Kageyama dares him, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice that Hinata’s threatening to come untouched. A very welcomed first.

Kageyama keeps moving his fingers and tongue against him, knowing he struck gold when Hinata cries out, letting his boyfriend know he’s found his prostate. He pulls his tongue away and leans down a little until he’s licking at Hinata’s balls, enjoying the way his smaller boyfriend downright screams, the show long forgotten.

He keeps moving his fingers in the same motion so they keep hitting that area until Hinata is coming.

Hinata’s a noisy partner and Kageyama doesn’t mind, how could he ever mind when his boyfriend lets out the most desperate moans and whines as he comes that go straight to Kageyama’s cock.

He sits up then, taking his shorts and boxers off in one go, _finally_ giving himself some attention. He wraps his hand around his cock and begins to jerk himself for a moment.

Hinata’s panting on the bed, trying to catch his breath after coming all over the duvet cover.

Then, Kageyama’s moving, dragging Hinata towards the end of the bed where he maneuvers him into his lap with Hinata’s back against his chest.

Kageyama holding Hinata up by the back of the thighs, folding his legs towards his chest as he sinks his smaller boyfriend down on to his cock.

Hinata rolls his head back onto Kageyama’s shoulder, moaning and trying not to squirm. 

Kageyama smirks, reaching down to press kisses to Hinata’s cheeks as he lets him adjust before he continues his torture.

“Are you still watching?” He taunts, nosing at Hinata’s face as he gestures towards the TV that’s playing the next episode.

Hinata mumbles out something insulting before he’s reaching his hands back to tangle in Kageyama’s hair as he braces himself for what’s coming.

Kageyama then begins to move him, up and down on his cock, enjoying the squelching sound their bodies make. He’s being a fucking tease tonight but he can’t help it, not when Hinata was wearing those stupid shorts.

He brings Hinata down again before he’s lifting him back up, high enough off his cock that only the tip is left in him before he’s all but shoving him down again, making Hinata cry out in pleasure.

The hands in his hair tighten and pull, making Kageyama groan and bite down on Hinata’s earlobe.

“Mm,” Kageyama whispers in his ear, “don’t close your eyes, the best part’s just about to happen.”

" _Kageyama_ ," Hinata moans, moving one of his hands from Kageyama's hair down to wrap around his own cock, beginning to jerk himself off as his boyfriend keeps fucking him.

He’s only trying to get a reaction out of Hinata now since he doesn’t even know what’s happening on the TV at that point or any if he’s being honest.

There’s something sickly satisfying about watching Hinata crumble under his hands and mouth, something so arousing about being able to snatch his boyfriend’s attention away from anime.

“I’m coming,” Kageyama moans as he closes his eyes, knowing he won’t be able to last much longer.

Not with how welcoming and tight Hinata’s heat is, it’s squeezing around him almost in vengeance but he can’t find it in himself to complain.

Not when he can see how hard Hinata is again and how fucked out he’s looking as he cries.

Hinata tilts his head up just enough that he can meet Kageyama in a messy kiss, letting their mouths smash together in the heat of the moment. It's all open-mouthed and full of tongue with Kageyama licking and biting at Hinata's lips. 

Hinata smiles against his mouth, thinking that maybe _this_ is a little better than anime. 

* * *


End file.
